Life Is Weird
by lifeisweird
Summary: The city had been destroyed. Max with Chloe by her side were inside the car ready to leave the town and continue their journey. However, consequences were made to be faced. Leaving the past behind doesn't make it disappear. One choice. Let's go back to Arcadia Bay. Let's go back to the past, but how far in the past?
1. Going back to our destiny

**Hello! I'd like to say a few things before you continue reading this. Firstly, thank you for being here, I appreciate it haha. Secondly, english isn't my first language, I just decided to translate it, just for fun, to try to improve my english. So, I'm sorry if there's some grammatical errors, or if some expressions don't fit here. Please, be free to correct me, you'll be helping! It's was kind of hard honestly, the dictionary helped me with some words. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, this first chapter is short, I know it, but the next one is way more longer.**

* * *

I was still looking through the window, seeing death and destruction slowly giving place to nature, as if nothing had happened. The only remembrance of what had happened were the trails of my own thoughts that made sure to follow me. I didn't expect to block everything so fast, on the contrary, I was sure that this would be etched in my mind for the rest of my life.

I feel a hand grabbing mine, but not any hand. Chloe is by my side, with a simple touch managed to make all the tension get off me. It's incredible how even after so much time apart, she just needs to look at me to know how I'm feeling, and so quickly, solve the problem.

I turn my head to able to look at her, and that makes all the feelings that I was trying to restrain inside me come back in full force. I knew that behind her calm face Chloe was feeling destroyed inside, like me. The guilt is consuming me, while the girl at my side didn't even associate my name to the destiny of Arcadia Bay. At least, I hope, even if it's wrong. I don't know if I'd be able to deal with the fact of knowing that Chloe has something against me.

She opens her mouth, but after some time she closes it again. I could hear in my mind what she wanted to tell me. Is everything okay? She and I knew that, this question, right know, it's a dumb one. Of both parties.

During all this torturing car travel, I kept asking myself what I was feeling. At first I felt numb, my body as much as my mind and especially my feelings. Until I realized that actually I was, I am, feeling to many things at once, I was incapable to name it all.

My throat was closing. It didn't take long for my eyes to do the same thing seconds later. So ironic. Such a beautiful and sunny day outside, but just bad things inside me. I squeezed Chloe's hand, unwittingly, and I regret it at the same time, because I got all her attention. How could she still be here with me after what I did?

I couldn't process in my mind what came first, if it were the tears or the sobs. Pathetic. I sent everything to hell and my best friend, who lost so much because of my is the first to comfort. Reality really struck me in that moment, and the instantaneous happiness went away. In the end, there wasn't a right choice, I would be in that same situation.

"Max, are you-" I hear Chloe's worried voice and feel the car stopping. Everything was wrong, almost everything. At least I still had her. I can't be a coward right now; I need to face the consequences of my actions.

"We need to go back." I open my eyes immediately after saying it. She looked surprised, I don't know if because of my words, or my sudden change of attitude. After a while I noticed the consent is her expression. She was as determined as me. Her tears also threatened to fall and bring with them our reality, but they were replaced by a will that just someone like Chloe could bring out. One foot pressing the accelerator meant more than many words.


	2. Life among death

**Hello again! Let me tell you, some expressions drove me crazy while I was translating them, damn, ugh, I didn't expect it to be harder than I thought it would be. Well, at least I think it was worth it! Again, please, feel free to correct me, you'll be doing me favor! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The road was completely empty and I was relieved, because Chloe was driving really fast. She was staring at the road so deeply that I was waiting for her to burn a hole on the asphalt. The mood inside the car was beginning to change again, it felt like we were going after another adventure. What isn't exactly true, but any lie that we can tell to ourselves right now to get rid of the bad thoughts are valid.

She and I were still processing all the pain, but unfortunately – or fortunately – we had to avoid our feelings for a while, since we had something big ahead of us. We need to help everyone that we see, it doesn't matter if that person is a complete stranger or someone close to us, every life matters.

"Do you think that they survived?" Chloe asked me, catching me by surprise. Our silent pact was broken. We didn't want touch that subject, but I get it. We couldn't get there without a plan, we need to know our next steps, just doing it we'll make things work correctly.

"I... I hope so, but we can't be sure, the tornado..." I didn't finish because it wasn't necessary. I was afraid of giving too much hope to us and in the end it disappoints us when we arrive in Arcadia Bay. I sighed, putting a hand on my face. Thinking too much was giving me a headache, why right now? Great Mad Max.

"There's places that this piece of shit won't be able to pass, unless you want to burst the tires and help me push it, so… Be ready for a parkour around the town." That was true, I hadn't stopped to think about it. If we find someone who's hurt, how will we take that person to a safe place? Well, there's a way for everything.

"Just don't park in the wrong place again, you already have a collection of fines." I say jokingly, raising our moods a little bit. I know that both William and Joyce were always extremely responsible, but even them had their little collections of fines, it's in the Price's blood.

"You've been with me for just one week and already knows a lot hippie." Chloe gently pushes me with her hand and that along with her ironic tone made both of us laugh. The mood right know was light, but was getting heavy again quickly. From the corner of my eye I could see her smile dropping in her face. It took my heart along with it.

"Anyway, firstly let's go back to the places that we know." I nodded, agreeing with her, even if she cannot see it. It has its advantages because we're already familiar with those parts of the town, even if almost everything had fallen to the ground, that could help us to find survivors.

I start to see the town in the horizon and my stomach turns. I can't believe how she and I were ready to simply leave it all behind. It's in these moments that I wish I had a paper bag to put my head in to hide the shame, or Darth Vader's mask – that at least would make me look cool – but any of those would work.

I feel another a twinge of pain in my head. Perfect. Besides the emotional pain I have to put up with the physical one. I know I deserve it, I hadn't been a great person lately, ruining things more than fixing them. Well Max, Santa Claus won't make you a visit this year.

I had to be strong to not close my eyes when we entered the town, it looked like it was a bomb's job, not a tornado's. Entire buildings in pieces on the ground, overturned cars, death. I felt like I was inside The Walking Dead, or Silent Hill, you choose.

The Two Whales was close to the town exit, so we didn't take too long to reach it, and consequently, arrive where the tragedy hit hard the most. We pulled over and just sat there, looking at everything that was in front of us.

We looked at each other. There was a discussion happening between our eyes to decide who would be the first person to get out of the car and I know both of us didn't want to win it. Chloe raised an eyebrow and I took a deep breath. After all, I was the one who did this to Arcadia Bay, nothing is more fair than me being the one to face it. I opened the car door and got out, closing it right after. My hands were shaking.

"Let's go together to the Two Whales, then we'll split up, is it okay? We just can't be totally out of each other's line of sight, shout my name if you need me." My best friend said while she got out of the car. I knew why she wanted us to split up for a while, this is harder for her than for me, of course she wants a time alone because I know her, and if she breaks down, she won't want it to happen in front of anyone, not even me. As much as I don't want it, I need to respect it, I owe it to her.

"Of all the things I didn't expect to find here, animals weren't even on my list." I say while we pass by a rabbit that if you let me say, I have no idea how it got here. Seeing animals made me sadder, it hurts to see something so innocent in the middle of so much destruction without even knowing what happened.

"Before it was just nature, their houses, right? If an asshole tried to steal my house, I would get it back in the first opportunity that I had." We were looking inside all the cars, we were always hesitant before looking, every time creating an expectative and seeing it die before our eyes.

We were a few meters from the Two Whales when I see something pink out of the corner of me eye. I took some seconds to understand that piece of information before turning my head in that direction. Alyssa.

"Chloe... Chloe! Come here! I think I found someone!" I shouted a little desperate, I didn't even stop to see if she was following me while I jogged. It needs to be her; she needs to be alive. I was panting, out of breath, but not because I was getting tired, but actually because of the adrenaline that was feeling at the moment.

"Max! Help me get this off her." Chloe caught up with my seconds later, she didn't wait to start taking off the pieces of wood covering all of Alyssa's body as fast as she could. I was completely still. Numb. Was it blood?

"Max! Hurry! Are you listening to me? You need to help me!" Chloe shouted, snapping me out of trance. I started helping her, but she had already done most of the work. After we finished we knelt down and saw that she was facedown.

We started to turn her body, with the greatest care we could muster and I saw what I feared the most. Alyssa, she had a piece of wood spiked in her abdomen, her clothes were covered in blood, eyes fixed in the horizon. Dead. If I had an expression on my face right know, Chloe was mimicking me perfectly. Pure desolation. I covered my mouth with my hands and sobbed. This was my fault.

"Max I'm... So sorry." Chloe was still gently holding Alyssa's body on her arms and started to put her again on the ground, but gently, respect even after death. A few moments later I feel her arms around me, her embrace comforted me.

"I helped her so many times. In my head, I was saving her, I felt like a hero." I hugged her back, what I needed the most was my safe heaven right now, and it was her. "And in the end, when it mattered the most I failed, I did this. Please, forgive me Alyssa." Would it always be like that? Would I always cry seeing the destruction that I made? I didn't know if I was strong enough to endure it, maybe I actually was a coward. Maybe I should've let us leave.

"Max, Max, look at me." She let go of me and grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to look at her. "It's not your fault. It wasn't you that made the tornado, it wasn't you that did this to her. You're as much as a victim of this situation as any other person here, you didn't ask for it to happen, you don't have control over everything, we don't have." I lower my gaze, not knowing if I should trust her or my own conscience, but as we know how my thoughts had proven to be disastrous ones, I would believe in what she said to me. "So c'mon, get up, maybe there's someone who's needing our help right now."

"But what about her? We can't just leave her here." I was feeling hopeless, we had found the first person in this tragedy and we would do nothing?

"We'll come back, I promise you, but there's nothing we can do for her, but we can to other people here." She helped me get up and I look at Alyssa again. Chloe was right, we couldn't just stay here doing nothing.

"Could you just give me a minute?" I asked already knowing the answer. I feel like it's my responsibility to at least say goodbye. Chloe stares at me, I can see that she's worried and not entirely sure if she should leave me alone. I assure her and she gently squeezes my shoulder, before she leaves and goes to the Two Whales. I close Alyssa's eyes, I hope she rests in piece. I wish I was able to do a proper funeral for her, but right now is not the time.

Wiping my tears and promising myself to try to be strong I search for Chloe, she was walking around the Two Whales. It wasn't entirely on the ground – which surprised me – but I was sure that it was impossible to enter it.

"She got out, right Max? She couldn't, she couldn't stay here..." Chloe was getting increasingly desperate, walking frantically trying to find a way to get in. That's when I remembered something, gasoline, fire, I had seen it blowing up in flames. I started to shake again, but no, I couldn't. Calm down Maxine, you know that a little change can bring millions of different consequences, maybe this changed, or who knows… Shit, who was I trying to fool? Chloe or myself? It looked like a piece of coal. I couldn't omit this fact; I need to tell her. But how do I tell my best friend that her mother was indeed there? How do I say to her that Frank, Warren, even the dog, Pompidou, were buried? My headache was getting stronger, I felt nauseated, my feelings must be affecting my body. Even before I knew what was happening to me and before I told Chloe the truth I hear a voice. I'm pretty sure I didn't say anything and Chloe's mouth didn't move. Okay, now I'm getting fucking insane or-.

"MAX!" Max! Please help me!" My eyes widened and I turned my body in the voice's direction. I could see someone in the sea of cars. I started to run, where was she? Chloe, being faster than me, was already in front of my before I even blinked.

"You heard it, didn't you?" She seemed more euphoric than me.

"Yeah I heard it. Kate!" I shouted when we got close to her.

"Thank God you're here." Kate was on the ground; part of an overturned car was on top of one of her legs. Besides this she didn't have any other apparent serious injuries, just some small scratches and cuts as far as I could see. The important part is that she's here, alive.

"My God, Kate, you survived, but how?" I was incredulous, I thought that I'd find people alive in farther places, not here that was the most affected area by the tornado. "Do you think we can pull it off?" I ask Chloe and nod at the car.

"I'm not sure but we can try, c'mon, let's prove who's actually made of steel here." I have to say that definitely, it wasn't me and Chloe. However, we managed to do it. We helped Kate to sit. I was really afraid of losing her too, she seemed so weak.

"I don't know what happened, I was trying to get out of town and then out of the blue the storm…" She was almost crying, but you could notice she was trying really hard to don't let the tears fall, I guess that she had already done it a lot.

"You're okay now, you're here with us, you don't need to explain right now." Kate gives me a small smile, gratitude written on her face. She leans on the car and I see Chloe trying to find something to cover Kate with, the sun this morning wasn't enough to dry Kate's clothes that were soaking wet because of the storm last night.

Chloe found a blanket inside one of the cars, which was a blessing for our first survivor. Even though all I knew about medicine were the countless hours I had spent watching House, I was – almost – sure that everything was okay with Kate's leg, but the bruises wouldn't disappear so soon. At least she would be able to stand up.

"We need food." Kate especially. However, where would we find it here?

"If we manage to enter the Two Whales maybe we can find something, or someone..." Chloe doesn't finish, she leans against the car and closes her eyes tightly. I was being naïve when I thought that Chloe didn't know what happened. It was so obvious. Who would survive an explosion? You needed to be blind to not see what the fire had done.

"Blackwell." Kate caught me and Chloe in surprised and immediately we looked at her.

"Nobody cares about Blackwell." Chloe said scornfully, I'd rebuke her if it was another situation, but she has all the right to me mad. She just didn't break down yet because she had hope, minimal, but it still is something. I feel my heart clench because I know it's going to happen soon, but I'll be here for her, always, the same way she's been here for me. Even if the guilt is consuming me knowing that people that I cared about where also inside that place, I'd be the strong one now, for her.

"When they noticed what was about to happen they started to organize things to get out of here. You know that Blackwell is kind of far away from here." I knew right away what Kate meant to say.

"So they had all the chances to be able to escape. Chloe, do you understand what this means?" I instantly felt filled with hope, not everything was completely lost, the town wasn't 100% doomed.

Chloe was still quiet. She was still looking at the place her mother worked. She was playing with the bracelets in her arms, like she hadn't listened to this big revelation. She glanced down and her body was sliding against the car until she sat on the ground, and in that moment I went to her side.

I hugged her and it didn't take long for me to feel her tears on the crook of my neck. I stayed there with her for a long time, giving support, apologizing so many times in my head and not knowing how I wasn't crying too. Kate was silent in respect for the entire time, she was with the cross of her necklace in her hands, eyes closed, probably praying.

Chloe lost her father and now her mother. Joyce was and incredible person and didn't deserve this destiny. Why it had to happen? I don't know, the same way I don' know how I got my powers or why one artist becomes an insane photographer. Now the only thing I can do is to try my best to not let those people down again.

The same way she suddenly started to cry, she abruptly got up and wiped the tears away from her eyes. She was determined.

"I'm not gonna repeat the same thing I did years before." Chloe turned to us with clenched fists. "I have the rest of my life to feel sorry for myself, I'll do it later." She helps Kate to get up. "Max, we need to go to Blackwell, now."

I didn't know what we could expect, if many of the students managed to get out or if they got out at all. All the town and its citizens were a mystery, but we'd solve it. It just took me a couple of seconds to also get up, the same couple of seconds that took me to feel something dripping from my nose and some more to the headache to come back, bringing along with it the darkness.


End file.
